battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slay the Lady
"Slay the Lady" is a Season 4 thread written on April 13, 2015. Summary Full Text Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''In the sky approaching the Grounded Dungeon, flew a flock of nadders with a Monstrous Nightmare on point. Their eyes were slits, all under the thrall of the Father. '''Slay the human. It was their mission. Commanded by the Father himself to do this deed for their sister. A mercy for her. Slay the human. One of the nadders, small, black with silver spikes, was particularly receptive to the Father’s song. She relayed it, the commands, everything; the Soulspeak rang out from her as they fast approached their target. The Father commands. We perform a mercy for our sister. Slay the human. Slay her. Grey Bergman: '''Grey was sitting outside the little house that she lived in for the time being with Greg, Warren, and Asha in the bunker Hel had created for them until Ragnorak was over. While she was grateful that Hel decided to keep them all safe until the war was over, her mind just kept wandering back to Shadow. All she could think about was seeing that black dot disappearing into the sky right before her eyes, but that wasn’t all. Before that, Shadow changed…from the lovable, goofy Night Fury she had been growing up with for the past 11 years. She had suddenly become a mindless beast…ready to kill her, and the worst part was she didn’t know why…just that it affected all the dragons there. Warren and Greg tried to reassure her that she would come back, but Grey…was giving up hope. Grey sighed as she finished a sketch of Shadow smiling a toothless grin. “Aw, girl, please come back to me,” she said. “I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” Little did she know that someone was coming to her…very soon. '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''The dragons landed outside the bunker, sniffing. There was strong protection here, powerful magic… they who were at the beck and call of the Father had to continue their mission, but they could not answer. All except one. '''Go. I go. I will slay. Hrinthe growled, her eyes still slit as the song of the Father pulsed through her. His word was law. His will was order. He had ultimate say and command. He had ordered the death of the one she had once known as Grey. I will draw outside if I cannot slay. But I will. I will slay. I will burn. I will burn all who dared murder our hatchlings. The Father wills it. And with that, her illusion of the human girl appeared, and she walked, unchallenged, into the bunker. Grey Bergman: 'Grey perked at the sound of footsteps approaching her. She looked up and sure enough she saw a familiar young girl approaching her. The Lady smilied at the familiar face and immediately stood up and ran over to the girl! “Hrinthe!” she said. “Oh, it’s so good to see you! I was so worried when I couldn’t find you! Are you alright?” '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''She lifted her golden eyes. They were blank, oddly devoid of life. Then they shifted into a murderous rage as the illusion vanished, and the dragon pounced, slamming her claws against Grey and pinning her to the floor. Then she opened her mouth, showing the flame building in the back, as she leaned forward to bite off her head. '''Ingrid Rehan: '''Ingrid was taking a walk to familiarise herself with the new surroundings. When a dark-skinned, silver-haired girl hurried past, her breath caught. Ingrid hadn’t been actively trying to sense magic, which was the norm for her, but the reddish energy was powerful enough to spill out to her. ''Wait… Possession?! This can’t be good! As soon as the girl was out of sight, Ingrid mentally reached out to sense the possession and not lose her location. Then she broke into a sprint. Thankfully, it didn’t take too long to find a guard. In a few hurried sentences Ingrid explained what happened. “Is there time to get reinforcements?” The young man asked, alarmed. “It’ll be a minute or two—” “That’s the opposite direction. We should find more guards on our way!” With that, the two of them went barrelling back down the corridor. Contrary to what Ingrid hoped for, they didn’t find any more guards. They caught up with the possessed girl a brief moment after she came to a stop. But what Ingrid saw wasn’t a girl. It was a black Nadder who had just pinned someone to the ground. Her mind went blank. It was more instinct than thought that propelled her body forward in an uncontrolled leap, getting close enough to shove the dragon’s head aside before she lost her grip and fell. '''Grey Bergman: '''In the midst of her panic, horror, and confusion, Grey managed to see someone run up to the girl…dragon…person? and hit her in the back of the head causing her to screech in surprise. In the process, she lifted her leg up allowing Grey to react quickly and grab her sword and swing it up scratching the dragon on the chest causing to shriek louder and stumble backwards. With cat-like reflexes, Grey quickly stood up and grabbed her old friend Ingrid pulling her away from the dragon. '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe roared, flaring her wings as she saw all the humans. It was both a warning and a call to the others that she was under attack. She might fail. But she could still burn the humans before her. She leaned down and released a huge gout of flame directly at everything in front of her. Her voice echoed in the minds of everyone. '''Slay the human. Kill the sinners. Mercy for the Fury. The Father commands. Mankind shall burn. Burn. Vengeance for hatchlings. Complete the mission. The Father orders it. Slay the human. Slay the human rider of the Fury. Burn. Burn. The Father’s will is absolute. Mankind shall burn. Burn. BURN!! Ingrid Rehan: 'Ingrid barely managed to dodge the fire blast in time, reeling from the shock of hearing the voice. Something was very wrong. ''Great. We’ve got this crazy dragon trying to kill the second-in-command with only one other person who can truly help her, Ingrid thought grimly as she drew her dagger, the only weapon she had, and practically threw herself onto the dragon from the side while slashing at the wing. Beside her, the guard had also recovered and quickly stabbed at the dragon, hoping to catch her unawares. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey froze as she listened to the dragon’s thoughts echoing in her mind and watched the fire burn. Every single word… ''Slay the human…sinners…Mercy for the Fury…The Father…Slay the human rider of the Fury… '' Hrinthe was talking about slaying a human after she just pounced and tried to kill her and giving mercy to the Fury. The Night Fury… Grey’s eyes widened. Shadow… And the Father…was that…Jormungandr…the God of the…dragons…? She remembered the legends her mother told her when she was little. That’s when the pieces started coming together. Shadow was under ''his control when she and the other dragons left…just like Hrinthe clearly was now… She was snapped back to reality when she remembered…Hrinthe talking about slaying a human…the rider of the Fury… It was her… She was a target…of the Father of the Dragons, but why? She quickly shook her head and glared at Hrinthe realizing the why didn’t matter right now. If the Nadder was after her, then…she had to lead her outside away from the rebels….away from Mera and the children…away from Haddock…away from Greg, Warren and Asha. With that, she turned to Ingrid. “Put this fire out!” she said. “I’ll deal with the dragon.” Before anyone could even protest against the Lady’s brashness, she took off running toward the entrance as she yelled to Hrinthe. “Hey, you want me? Come and get me!” 'Ingrid Rehan: '“Wait— Agh!” Ingrid yelped as a few spikes hit her, but that wasn’t the most worrying thing. She tried to ignore the pain for a moment as she frantically thought of what to do. Would Grey be safe? Isn’t she heading towards the entrance? That’s the…limit…of the protection field… She immediately stabbed outwards with her mind with far more energy and speed than she ever had. What she sensed outside were a handful of amorphous creatures under the very same possession. Barely even noticing the dizziness that her mental probe caused, Ingrid charged after Grey. “Don’t go outside! There are more dragons!” She shouted repeatedly, hoping that Grey would hear. '''Grey Bergman: '''Just as she was about to leave the entrance, Grey stopped in her tracks and turned to Ingrid a few feet behind her. Did she hear that right? More dragons…? “What?” she asked. She gasped when she realized that Hrinthe shot another fire blast, but thankfully Grey ducked out of the way in time barely missing it. '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe roared again in frustration. The human had stopped! She rushed forward through her own lingering flame, gliding with both claws outstretched. There were more humans behind. It would be easiest to grab this human and drag her outside to where the others were waiting. And if there was interference, a slam to the ground and one bite would do the trick. She would complete this mission. The Father had ordered it. '''Slay… slay the human rider of the Fury… mercy for the Fury… for our sister… it is the Father’s Will… Grey Bergman: 'Grey looked up and saw the dragon coming straight toward her with claws stretched out. Wait a minute! Grey realized…she had seen this dragon before… She hadn’t taken the time to really look, but yeah…she had seen this dragon before…with a certain witch hunter. She widened her eyes and quickly stood up. “DAGGER, STOP!!” she shouted holding up her hands. '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''The dragon jolted at the name. ''Dagger… Dagger… it was a name… who called me… She suddenly realized that she had stopped charging, landing heavily on the ground. She stumbled briefly before shaking her head. No. No. The Father. The Father’s command. The mission. Slay the human. Slay the human. She was human. '''Mankind… shall… burn… Grey Bergman: 'Grey noticed how Dagger stopped at the sound of her name, and she smiled briefly. Perhaps, there was a chance. She took a deep breath and stepped closer. “Hey, Dagger,” she said quickly removing her sword and tossing it to the side, “hey, girl, it’s me, your old pal Grey.” '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: 'Hrinthe’s eyes widened in recognition. Something snapped in the back of her mind - an old memory, familiar scents, as though she was around those she had once fought and lived with - '''The… lady… Grey…? It hit her at once, the revelation of everything. The Rebellion. Ragnarok. Rebels. Grounded Dungeon, Kiri. She was… No, she shook her head, backing away with her eyes wide in fear. The song was oddly quiet, a pianissimo that tickled within. No. No no no, Father why, why did you make me come here, I know these humans, why do you do this?! Mankind shall burn, whispered the song. They are innocent! she cried. Her voice echoed in the minds of those surrounding her. They did not kill the hatchlings! It was not them! Your devout faith to me is not absolute, the Father’s voice suddenly spoke to her. She froze. So you fail. So it is. Thou shalt learn obedience. Wait, no! she mentally screamed back to him as the song came back at full force, filling her blood, her bones, her air, her flame, all of it. Stop! It was not them! Do not make me do this! I do not want this! I do not want -''' The Father’s command pulsed. Hrinthe’s eyes grew slitted and empty once more. '''The Father wills it. And without any more hesitation, she lunged at Grey with teeth bared and flame ready. Kira Maer: 'Kira saw the dragon lunge at Grey with its fiery breath. “Grey, look out!” She called as she ran to get Grey out of danger. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey perked at the sound of the voice calling out to her as Dagger switched back into the murderous beast the Father of the Dragons was making her. She turned and saw Svied’s sister Kira running toward her. No… “Kira!” she shouted holding up her hand to stop her. “NO! Stand back!” '''Kira Maer: '“Grey!” Kira pushed Lady Grey out of the way. 'Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''The dragon’s jaws clamped down on flesh. Fire streamed out for a brief moment. ''Wrong human. With a haphazard twist of her neck, Hrinthe flung Kira out of her jaws and into the nearest wall, where her body made a loud noise against it before falling to the floor. Then she turned back to her original target. '''Slay… the human rider… of the Fury… Grey Bergman: '''Grey was about to run over to Kira, but Dagger was quick and stepped in front of her slowly approaching her again. She had to stop this. She couldn’t allow any one to get hurt because of her. She had to get through to Dagger. “Dagger, listen to me, girl,” she said taking a step closer. “I think I know what’s going on. You have to fight his control. Kiri was your best friend, wasn’t she? Do you really think she would want you to do this? To kill one of her friends?” She took a step closer with her stretched out to Dagger’s snout. “Please, fight this. Fight the control.” Her hand touched the Nadder’s snout. “Do it…for Kiri.” '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: ''Kiri… Kiri… she was… I do not want this… no…'' OBEY. Hrinthe screamed, and Midgardsormr’s song drowned out everything, warping her thoughts, forcing her to do his bidding. She is dead. It was humans,'''she snarled, the song ringing in a cacophony of violent sound. '''She died to save souls of mankind. Mankind killed her. Mankind kills hatchlings. Kills innocents. The Father knows. The Father commands. YOU SHALL BURN!! And she snapped at Grey again, knocking her to the ground. She stomped her claw down hard on the young woman, trapping her in place, and opened her mouth to deliver the killing strike. She would not miss this time. Seasick: '''Seasick ran to Grey’s side as fast as she could. Through all the fighting, Seasick slowly became more angry. She had just lost Furious to the dragon control, who had fled the area to keep everyone safe. When she saw Grey and Kira being attacked, Seasick lost it. “OH HEL NO. I DID NOT LEAVE THE OCEAN FOR THIS *****!” Seasick roared. Without stopping, Seasick threw one of the extra swords she picked up on the battlefield and threw it at Hrinthe. It hit the dragon on the side of the head, taking it’s attention away from Grey. '''Grey Bergman: '''As soon as Dagger was distracted, Grey quickly managed to roll away from the the dragon’s claws. She could only watch in horror as Seasick attacked Kiri’s dragon. “I’m sorry, Kiri,” she said to herself. “I tried.” '''Warren: '''Warren skidded around the corner of the bunker, called by the screams of Vikings and dragon and gathering broken bits of wood and debris as she went. Warren hefted a chunk of wood, intent on keeping the dragon from roasting anyone to a crisp. “Grey, get clear!” '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe was furious. The humans were tricky beings. This was making her mission more difficult. The Father would not be pleased. She roared and spun again, spraying spikes in all directions to clear her immediate area. Then she swiped her tail at whoever was nearest her flank, while simultaneously launching herself at Grey once more. She fired a shot in the young woman’s direction, determined to complete her mission. She would kill this human. She would do the Father’s bidding. '''Father Midgardsormr, I am yours! I will burn! Burn this human! BURN!! Treepelt Halfpaw: '''The white-hot flames burned towards Grey in seeming slow motion, flying through the chaos in a quick flash. But something else had been thundering in the distance, a large shape that was difficult to see through the smoky air. It flung itself in front of Grey and the fire streamed into it, sparks snapping and swirling like firecrackers. But the flames died and the figure still stood. It straightened, and everyone could finally see Emily, clothes smoking and singed, her tusks lifting high into the air as she bared her teeth and roared at Hrinthe, frost steaming from the back of her throat. From the opposite way, someone else barreled forward, but they were lighter and smaller than the massive half-Bewilderbeast. An amber half-dragon threw himself into the fight, fangs flashing as he started circling and hissing at the Nadder, nipping at her feet and wings, trying to draw her attention away. And stumbling after Scorch, with her shoulder and arm in a sling, was Treepelt, eyes wild and determined as she caught up to the fighting. '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe stared at the two half-breeds, both of them dragons. The beings of transition. Those whose ancestors had forgotten that once they were dragons. They heard the song. She was sure. But they did not answer. '''Heretics! '''she snarled. '''Apostates! You dare interfere! You dare defy the Father! You will burn with the rest of mankind!! Emily the Alpha: '“The dragons are not our only family!” Emily declared, lowering her head, frills bristling. “We won’t let you do this to the rebels!” Scorch lunged forward and sank his teeth into the Nadder’s leg, shaking and dragging her away from the humans. Emily looked around at Grey standing behind her. “Get out of here! We’ll cover everyone! Get out!” '''Grey Bergman: '“Uhhh…hate to break it to you, Emily,” she said to the Alpha, “but one of the others said there are more dragons outside. And Hel only knows if they’re brainwashed as well.” 'Emily the Alpha: '''She huffed and backed up, continuing to shield those behind her from the splashes of flame. “Ah, that’s not good…we’ll need to stay here, then. What do you want us to do, Lady Grey?” Scorch continued to grapple with the dragon, which was nearly twice as big as himself. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey furrowed her eyebrows together as she stayed behind Emily avoiding Hrinthe’s fire blasts. She looked up at Emily and then at little Hrinthe. That was when she had idea! “We need to knock her out!“ she shouted up to Emily. “It’s the only way we can stop her from trying to burn this place to the ground!” '''Emily the Alpha: '"On it!” Emily started slowly moving forward on all fours, head lowered. “Keep her distracted!” '''Hrinthe FIshgiver: '''Hrinthe was filled with rage at everything. These half dragon beings who did not bow to the Father, these humans who interrupted her at every moment from her mission of slaying the human Fury rider. The one below her - Scorch, they seemed to call him - was strong, but not as strong as a full-blooded dragon. It was enough though. The Bewilderbeast half being was in the way as well. They would all perish. They did not answer the Father’s song. '''All… shall… burn… She roared and barely managed to shove Scorch in the direction of Emily, intent on using him as a living shield. Emily the Alpha: 'He yowled and rolled across the ground, scales scraping and throwing up a faint stream of dust. He lifted his head and shook it, teeth still bared, bleeding from a cut under one eye. Getting back to his feet and raising himself to his full height, he roared and let loose a short banner of fire, charging forward and throwing himself at her neck, dragging at it to bring her to the ground. Emily hovered in the background, still looking for an opening. '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe reeled away briefly at the fire, but was stunned when Scorch managed to pull her down. She flapped her wings desperately, roaring, lifting Scorch up with her as she raised herself up. Then she flipped herself and her attacker, folding her wings quickly to slam Scorch hard into the ground as she fell. '''Scorch: '''Scorch had no chance to move out of the way in time; with a scream, the dragon landed on the ground and crushed his side. His leg lit on fire and something crunched in his ribcage, strangling his cry. With a roar, Emily rushed forward and leaped up onto her hind legs, bowling her head and the palms of her hands into Hrinthe’s side in the hopes that it would shove her to the ground hard enough to stun her. '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe roared as she fell to the ground, shoved over by the the larger Bewilderbeast half being. She flailed as one wing was pinned beneath her, and she madly struck out with her claws and flung spikes at Emily with a whip of her tail. '''Emily the Alpha: '''Most of the spikes rattled off of Emily’s frill as she ducked her head, making them shudder, but two of them lodged in her upper arm and she hissed between her teeth. “You will not harm Lady Grey!” she roared, shoving her away again and leaping forward and turning to slam her thick tail into the Nadder’s skull. '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe managed to move her head such that her spikes met the tail first. Regardless, the blow still hit hard, knocking her head to the floor and dazing her completely. '''Emily the Alpha: '''Emily grimly lifted her tail back a second time. She didn’t like to fight; it was against her nature. But she remembered who she had to protect, and for a final time, she let her tail thump underneath Hrinthe’s jaw, wincing as the jolt traveled through her. '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: 'Hrinthe felt the blow. It was enough. She fell limp to the ground, cold to the world, unconscious and unresponsive. 'Svied Jora-Maer: '''Svied watched as the black dragon fell to the ground, the danger finally gone. “Kira? K-..” Kira lay against the wall, pale and bleeding. “Kira!!” she raced to her side, “Kira!” She cradled her in her arms, “No..No…Kira, no.” she listened for any signs of life. Svied began to sob onto Kira’s chest. Cairbre ran to Svied’s side. '''Grey Bergman: '''The Lady perked and turned around when she heard someone sobbing behind her. She gasped at what she saw… Svied…sobbing into her sister’s chest… Grey felt her heart break at the sight…realizing that Kira had saved her. She was lying dead on the ground…because of her. Hrinthe was targeting her, and Kira stepped in the way. This was all her fault… Tears came into her eyes as she walked over to Svied and Cairbe..not really sure on what to say. '''Cairbre: '“Is she…?” Cairbre asked solemnly. Svied calmed her tears for the moment and listened close. Weak, faint beating… “Come on Kira,” Svied spoke to herself as she found the strength to heal her sister’s wounds. “Come on,..come on..” Kira wouldn’t wake up. 'Sayaka: '''Sayaka had half a piece of bread sticking out of her mouth as she ran down the hall. She had heard the commotion and the sound of an angry dragon, and considering that all the dragons had left… well, this was clearly a bad sign all around. Then she rounded the corner and saw an unconscious dragon, two badly injured people, the Lady Grey and the Alpha both sitting there in some shock, everyone else crowded around… She immediately grabbed for the pipes on her side and played a shrill note. “The other witch hunters should be on their way,” she breathed as she hurried over. “They can help, we have some medics, we can find a healer - is that Dagger?! Kiri’s dragon?! What’s she doing here?! Did - did she do this?!” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey turned to Sayaka allowing the witch hunter to see the tears streaming down her face. She nodded. “Dagger did this,” she said, “but it wasn’t really her fault. She was brainwashed by the God of the dragons to kill me. Kira and Scorch tried to save me, but…” She sighed. “This is all my fault.” '''Sayaka: '''Several witch hunters approached, all staring at Dagger and at both Kira and Scorch on the ground. Sayaka nodded to them. “Get the injured to the infirmary! Now!” she barked. Then she glanced back at the black dragon. “And get Dagger restrained and under control. She’s normally a very sensible dragon… I’m sure this isn’t what she wants at all. Maybe we’ll be able to figure out more about this God of the dragons…” One witch hunter gently placed herself beside Cairbre to begin basic first response medical aid to Kira, while another laid Scorch on his side. Others began running for stretchers to take the injured to the infirmary. The rest grabbed rope and busied themselves with tying up the unconscious nadder. Sayaka glanced at Grey and grit her teeth. “Brief me. And anyone else who knows what’s going on. I’ve been wondering why all the dragons flew off in the middle of the battle, and now this happens. Brainwashed by the god of the dragons… it looks like we have a fair number of draconic rebels that might need help.” '''Svied Jora-Maer: '''Svie∂ knelt on the ground in shock as one of the witch hunters continued medical care on her sister. '''Sayaka: '''Sayaka took a hefty bite out of her bread, gripping it with frustration. “We went from witch hunting, to Walpurgisnacht, to Ragnarok, and then Hel lets us stay down here but our dragons are gone, and it’s because of the dragon god. Perfect,” she swallowed the bread, watching as the witch hunters continued their work. Four of them arrived with stretchers. “Well, I’m not happy with this. Those dragons are our friends. And I don’t care if they’re doing this at the bidding of their god, their god should not be forcing them to attack us! Dagger was after you, right Lady Grey? Do you know why?” '''Grey Bergman: '“It…it was weird,” she said still in a bit of a daze over what happened. “I’m not exactly sure why, but at one point, I was able to hear her…thoughts I guess. And she was saying something about killing the rider of the Fury and giving mercy to the Fury…which I’m guessing was me, which could only mean that this was something for my Night Fury, Shadow.” 'Sayaka: '“A mercy to the Fury…” Sayaka paused, holding her chin. “And you heard her thoughts. I guess those must have been orders… from the dragon god himself… what happened with Shadow?” 'Grey Bergman: '“Well….uh…” she said as tears came to her eyes, “we were in the middle of a battle when she started acting strange. She started going nuts, but it was almost like she was fighting something in her head.” She remembered how it looked like her best friend was in pain, and it broke her heart. “Then suddenly, she turned on me and kept walking towards me as if…she was about to kill me. I tried to snap her out of it, but she suddenly left me with the other dragons.” She closed her eyes tightly trying to prevent the tears falling from her eyes but in vain. 'Sayaka: '''Sayaka gazed Grey. Then she glanced briefly back to the witch hunters currently tying up the downed dragon. “I guess…” she began, unsure. “Shadow was told to kill you… but broke through and couldn’t. So she flew away in order to not do it… and other dragons were ordered to finish the job. It explains why there are dragons at the bunker entrance, and why Dagger here tried to kill you too.” She looked extremely disturbed at it all. “If all the dragons can be controlled like this… how many were forced to kill their riders and their allies? What are they doing now? Are they like… some sort of dragon army that’s being used for one purpose, up there with Ragnarok…?” '''Grey Bergman: '“Who knows?” she said quickly wiping away the tears. “I could only imagine what this Father…or whoever he is is forcing the dragons to do to their riders…or to their riders’ friends.” She looked to Dagger. She then glared in determination. “If this Father dragon wants me dead, then I’m obviously a target. Stay here and take care of the other rebels. I’m going on a little trip…maybe I can leave before King Haddock tries to stop me.” 'Sayaka: '“Not alone you aren’t,” Sayaka shook her head. “Bring a small group with you. To at least help you or help figure out what exactly’s going on, because face it, you’ll need it. We’ll all need it. I’m worried about the dragons. We can’t just leave them to the whims of this ‘Father’…” She was suddenly interrupted by a dragon’s muffled screeching. Dagger had clearly woken, and she thrashed about madly as the witch hunters finished binding her wings and snout. 'No! The Father! He still sings! The Horde - he calls us to the Horde - I do not want this - stop it -' 'Grey Bergman: '“That’s exactly what I plan on doing,” the Lady replied. “Once I get Shadow back, we bring this father down together. It’s our only option.” '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Dagger - Hrinthe - rolled slightly towards her. The dragon’s eyes were normal now, no longer the primal slit features that had graced her before. But she looked utterly terrified. '''This - I am here - I did this, her voice rung, haltingly, scared. Her eyes whirred, going back and forth between Scorch and Kira being loaded onto stretchers. I did this. Father, why… I did not want this… She suddenly gave the same muffled screech again, curling up slightly. He is too powerful… his song… the Dragonsong… all obey the Father… all must obey the Father… no one can resist… but why did he let me go… Grey Bergman: 'Grey’s look of determination fell as she looked at Dagger struggling to get free. She could see that Dagger was back to normal, but seeing her in captivity made her heart break. “Please go easy on Dagger,” she said. “It wasn’t her fault…you and I both know that. She’s still Kiri’s dragon.” '''Ingrid Rehan: '''Since she couldn’t do much, Ingrid had kept herself in the background since Seasick came to their rescue. But now she hesitantly came forward to Grey and Sayaka. “Grey, if you’re serious about this mission to bring down the…Father, I would like to go with you. I can sense whether someone or something is being affected by magic, including possession. It’s how I was alerted of danger when she passed by me.” Ingrid gestured at Dagger. “It works even with distance, so the dragons won’t be able to ambush us. I don’t know how to fight, though, except with a dagger. Is that okay?” She hurriedly asked, a little red. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled as she placed a hand on Ingrid’s shoulder. “Of course, it’s okay,” she said. “More than okay, and don’t worry. I could use your help of finding them, and it’s likely this Father will have a way of knowing we’re coming. We can expect to see some dragons coming our way. But as soon as I get Shadow back, we’ll take care of the father dragon. He was clearly targeting me, and I can’t afford to have anyone else getting hurt because of me.” '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: 'Hrinthe suddenly gave another muffled screech at them. '''You cannot get her back! The Father must let her go! The Father ordered us to kill you Grey. Because the Night Fury could not. Would not. Shadow had strong will. So it was mercy for her. To have others kill you instead… Her voice grew suddenly very quiet, leaving a tied up nadder curled up on the floor, watching as the two stretchers left carrying two mangled bodies. … I did this. I… must fix it… She turned her head back to them, pleading. I am scared! The Father let me go! I do not know why! But I must fix this somehow! I want to help! Please! I am sorry for this! Tell me how to fix this!! Ingrid Rehan: '''“Thanks, Grey,” Ingrid said, her voice oddly subdued. “How many people do you plan on taking? And… Dagger…” She looked at the dragon with worry, clearly at a loss for words. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey would’ve answered Ingrid’s question, but she only walked over to Dagger as she continued to struggle in her restraints. She knelt down in front of the Nadder gently petting her snout. “Shh…it’s okay, Dagger,” she said soothingly. “It’s okay, girl. I know you’re trying to help me, but I have to do this. I can’t bear the thought of Shadow being put through what this Father put you through just now. I can help her. I know I can. I don’t know why he would let you go, but the only way to find out what’s going on is to find him. And…I’m going to need a certain Nadder to take me and Ingrid there and to help me reason with this guy. What do you say?” '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe looked up, her eyes whirring. '''I will. I will take you. I will try to keep you safe. … I am sorry. I am so sorry. I did not want to kill you. I am scared the Father will sing to me again… if he does, you must stop me. Even if I must be ended. Please? It is a mercy. I will not be used against you again. 'Grey Bergman: '“Hmm…” Grey said thoughtfully as she began to use her sword to cut the ropes to free Dagger. “I’m not sure, but don’t worry, girl. We’ll figure something out. We’re rebels. We always find a way to make something happen.” Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Warren Category:Hrinthe Fishgiver Category:Treepelt Category:Emily the Alpha Category:Ingrid Rehan Category:Sayaka Category:Svie∂ Jóra Mær Category:Kira Mær Category:Cairbre